Lukissing
by Cute and Deadly
Summary: sorry guys the story died out
1. New and old friends

Lukissing

Chapter 1

New and old friends

"wake up," someone said, "wake up Dawn ," that person said now throwing Dawn on the floor.

"Barry," said Dawn, "you could of given me a concussion."

"No time for that we have to get to the lake," Barry said (Barry is wearing a orange and white striped shirt, blue jeans and a green scarf, he also has blond hair),"so get ready," he said as walked out the room (Dawn is wearing a pink beanie, a pink miniskirt black sleeveless shirt to cover her chest black socks and pink boots) then she went down to see Barry waiting impatiently but when he heard my foot steps he said, "took you long enough lets go."

Dawns Pov

"fine," Dawn said as they both walked out of the house to route 201 and Lake Verity where we saw a old man (the man had white hair a white moustache White shirt tie Suit black trousers and black shoes) and boy (Had hazel hair like dawns eyes Dark blue eyes like Dawns hair and was wearing a black and white shirt red scarf like Dawns blue jeans and black trainers) about my age talking to each other but we could not make out what they were saying then they both walked past us. Then we looked were standing and realised it was tall grass where there was a briefcase. Then suddenly two Starly attacked us. Then the boy came back and sent out a Cyndaquil.

"Use flamethrower," the boy said as the pokemon's back set alight and shot fire from its mouth and the Starly retreated. " are you okay," the boy asked polite manner, " I'm Lucas." "I'm Dawn and this is Barry, I said as sweetly as I could. "Wow he is cute," I thought shaking his hand. "Could you two come to the lab in Sandgem town tomorrow? He asked. "Sure," we replied me with a smile and Barry with a glare.

"Cool see you tomorrow," Lucas said as ran to Sandgem town.

"I guess we should go home and tell are parents about today," said Barry while Dawn was being dragged back home.

End Chapter

Please review and I do not own Pokemon Just this story.

See ya cbiddle out.


	2. Choose

Chapter 2

Choose

The next morning

Lucas's Pov

Beep

Beep

Beeeeeep

"Shut up" Lucas yawned as he hit the snooze button he checked the time it was 6:00am.

"Morning walk," he said to himself as he walked down stairs picked up a flask ( filed with coffee) and a piece of bread(wholegrain)he walked outside and then sprinted to lake Verity about 10mins later he reached lake Verity and then there was a strong gust of wind and a pink necklace came out of nowhere, when he grasped it he said, "how I have all 3," he then put the third necklace in his backpack as e ran back to somewhere on the way back to Sandgem town and had his breakfast there 5mins later he went back to Sandgem town and Got there at 8:21am.

Normal Pov

Dawn woke up with a yawn got up got changed went down stairs had Breakfast got her stuff and lunch ready in her bag and started walking to Sandgem town.

"I get to see that cute Lucas again," she thought

Then thud as Barry ran into Dawn "oh sorry Dawn," then they were of again to Sandgem town they got there about 9:11am, then it took about 5mins to find the lab

"Hi guys you made it in one peace," Lucas said.

"Hi," Barry and Dawn said

"follow me," he said as he walked in the lab they both followed him. They on walking in the lab until they saw professor Rowan with three pokemon behind him,

"Okay you can have your starter pokemon if you help me with my pokedex you have already met Lucas my assistant and if you say yes he will help you,"

"Okay," they both said Dawn with a smile and Barry with a glare again.

"Yes this is awesome I get to travel with Lucas," she thought.

"this is the fire type Chimchar," Lucas said pointing at a red monkey, "This is Piplup the water type (this time pointing at a blue penguin) and Turtwig the grass type ( this time pointing at a green turtle with a twig on its head that had two leaves on it) go on choose."

Dawn chose Piplup and Barry chose Turtwig then when they chose the three friends walked out of the lab.

"Okay you two go tell your parents what your doing and then come Back to this spot with the supplies you will need for travel," Lucas said and the other two left to go home and do what they where told to do.

At about 5:43 they the group was together again and handed the other two necklaces dawn got the pink one and Barry got the yellow one and Lucas Stayed with his Blue one. "what are these for?," Dawn asked Lucas, "Just a gift," Lucas replied.

"oh thank you," Dawn said as she hugged Lucas, Barry had a bit of jealousy in his eyes. "uh Dawn what are you doing? ," Lucas said as Dawn lifted her leg up.

Oh Just thanking you," Dawn said breaking up the hug, " douvovme."

"What?" Lucas asked a little confused. "Do You Love Me?" Dawn asked Blushing Lucas looked shocked and Barry looked even more jealous.


	3. Whats your answer Lucas

Chapter 3

Whats your answer Lucas

"Ummmmm," Lucas said.

"I think you two would make a perfect couple, something said in Lucas's mind.

"Well she is cute," Lucas thought, "she's cool, calm but if I say yes she will either blush or say it was a joke if I say no and she does it will break her heart.

"Just say yes," Lucas's heart told him.

" Yeah she lifted her leg up when she hugged me," Lucas thought.

"Lucas is something wrong," Dawn asked.

"No," Lucas said, " umm Dawn."

"Yes," Dawn said.

" I do I do love you," Lucas Blushed Dawn looked so happy she was jumping up and Down and Barry looked really mad at Lucas's response.

"So are we girlfriend and boyfriend," Dawn asked.

"I'd Like that," Lucas said and they sealed it with a kiss Barry was so angry he left them to go to Jubalife city.

Then Lucas and Dawn went to a Italian restaurant and they ordered spaghetti it came on the same plate and ya it's not very original what happens next.

When they finished they went to the pokemon centre to get a room the room was 12 which is how old they are. When they got in the room there was only one bed a double bed.

They put there stuff on the floor and noticed the time was 11:52 time for bed they slept together yeah and duh.

End chapter

Sorry it was a little short

But the next one will be better.


	4. Your choice

Chapter 4

Your choice

The next morning

"Wake up," yawned Dawn.

"What time is it," Lucas yawned back.

"9:21," Dawn answered.

"I guess I should get up," said Lucas, "Oh yeah Dawn."

"Yes Lukie," said Dawn.

"What are you going to do contests or gym battles," Lucas asked.

"gym battles," replied Dawn.

"You should now there's a gym in Oreburgh," Lucas commented.

" Cool when we get there we can train, Dawn shouted.

"I get first shower," Lucas said for no reason.

"Okay," Dawn said as Lucas turned on the shower.

Dawn took this opportunity to look through Lucas's stuff.

She found an ID card and looked at its Name** Lucas Kouki Diamond** she then put the stuff away when she heard him come out the shower.

He walked out and said, " The shower is all yours."

Dawn Walked in the shower turned it on and Lucas looked at Dawns ID card

The name on it said **Dawn Hikari Yuki.**

Then they went down and had breakfast together and left for Jubalife.

It took 1hr and 27mins because of all the trainers on the way and Dawn caught a Buneary and Pachirisu and Lucas caught an Oddish and Eevee.

When they got there they had dinner and spent the night at the pokemon centre.

End Chapter

Sorry this wasn't as good as the last one

But that is 4 chapters in 2 days.

Cbiddle out.

Next time

Lucas vs. Barry

3 on 3

Lucas Unleashed

At least its longer than the last one by 8.


	5. Lucas Unleashed

Chapter 5

Lucas Unleashed

Dawn woke up with Lucas' Buff arms around her.

"Wake up," Dawn said pushing Lucas out the bed.

" What was that for," Lucas yawned.

"Were going to Oreburgh today" Dawn said when she said this Lucas was in the shower.

10mins later

" The shower is all yours," Lucas said as he walked out and she walked in.

Walking outside of Jubilife.

Thud as Lucas got pushed on his ass by someone it was Barry

"I've been looking for you," Barry said as he drew out a pokeball from his belt.

"Okay lets battle," Lucas said happily.

Lucas sent out Eevee and Barry sent out Turtwig.

"Eevee Tackle, Lucas announced as the cat like pokemon tackled the Turtwig with.

After a while Barry had his Starly out and Lucas Had his Cyndaquil

The fire type started glowing White and turned into a Quilava

Then Lucas ordered his Quilava to use Overheat against Starlies quick attack

Starly fainted from the impact and Lucas was the winner.

Then Lucas and Dawn were on there way to Oreburgh.

End Chapter

Hope you enjoyed please review

Cbiddle out.


	6. Note to fans

This is no chapter

People like Synctrainerlucas

Have been asking

Why dose Lucas have a Cyndaquil?

Because he comes from Cherrygrove

In Johto

And cyndaquil was his first Pokemon.

I have changed it a bit so go through the Story again so you don't get confused.


	7. sorry guys

Sorry guys

The story died out

Just have no more ideas


End file.
